Christopher Robin and the bullies
by Super Fanfic Entertainment
Summary: A few years have passed and Christopher Robin is now 12 and is still talking to his toy friends. While he doesn't have many friends in school and is bullied, he doesn't let it bother him. Why...read on...and prepare that you might have to laugh!


**Christopher Robin's bullies.**

This takes place a few years after all the adventures in Winnie the Pooh, and Christopher Robin is 12 years old. One would think that would be a little old to stop Christopher Robin from talking to toy animals, but Christopher didn't think so. He made a promise to always be Winnie the Pooh's best friend, no matter how old he was.

Christopher Robin had many wonderful friends in the 100 Acre Wood. But with the exception of Darby, nearly all of his friends were toy animals. Or real animals such as Owl and Kessie.

At school, because of being a little too old to be playing with toy animals. Christopher had trouble fitting in, he didn't have many human friends. And was the target of school bullies, Travis, Mike and Sarah.

But regardless, Christopher Robin wasn't bothered by any of this!

Why? Read on…

One day as Christopher Robin was getting ready for school. Kessie the bluebird was going to visit him. She rang the door bell to Christopher's house.

"Morning, Kessie!" Christopher smiled.

"Morning, hey Owl's going to read the gang some stories. Wanna come along?"

"Sorry, Kessie. I have to go to school."

"Aww…be sure to come along when you can."

"I will….promose! Owl's stories are always awesome!"

"Hey, look at dweeb boy! Talking to birds! What a pathetic baby!" Mike shouted from his bike. He then picked up the newspaper that had been delivered earlier and threw it hard at Christopher. It hit Christopher in the face.

"Ow!" Christopher Robin took a few steps back.

"Christopher!" gasped Kessie.

Mike then laughed and rode his bike off.

"Who's the jerk?" Kessie asked.

"Mike. He's a real bully."

"Nobody bullies my friends!" snarled Kessie. Kessie then flew off. Kessie then followed Mike to a set of traffic lights and flew a short distance in front of him.

Kessie then took a poop, the poop landed on Mike's face.

"WHAT IN THE…" Mike then lost his balance and crashed into a truck parked on the side of the road.

Mike looked up and saw Kessie laughing at him…..

"You are so dead, Robin." Mike snarled.

Later that day, Christopher Robin was eating lunch at a bench. Kanga then suddenly appeared by him.

"Hey, Christopher!" Kanga waved.

"Kanga! What are you doing here." He asked.

"I wanted to thank you personally for babysitting Roo on Sunday."

"No problem. How is Roo anyway?"

"You can ask him yourself. He's right here with me."

Roo then popped out of Kanga's pouch. "Hi, Christopher!" said Roo happy to see his friend.

"How's home school?" asked Christopher Robin to Roo.

"Great…..it's lunch break now, and I wanted to see my friend."

"Aww….how sweet." Smiled Christopher.

"Here are some cookies I baked for you." Said Kanga.

"I'll take that!" Sarah then ran and snatched the cookies off Kanga.

"Hey! Give those back!" Kanga snarled.

"Get lost! Christopher is too old to be talked to things like you!" Sarah shouted.

Kanga and Roo were really angry now. "Give those back or they'll be consequences!" Kanga growled.

"Oohhh….I'm being threatened by a silly weak toy animal. Go back to Australia!"

"It's on!" Kanga snarled. She then leaped and gave Sarah a great big kick with her legs. Sarah dropped the bag of cookies and went flying towards the playground and hit herself against the school wall. Kanga picked the cookies back up and handed them to Christopher.

Kanga, Roo and Christopher then walked over to the dazed Sarah.

"Apologize to Christopher immediately!" snarled Kanga.

"I'm sorry…but Christopher…..I'm going you some good…you can't talk to toys at your age."

"I'm with a good crowd who care for me, unlike you. Change your ways, Sarah. You'll grow up to be a drug addict who will become a teenage parent at your age. I have almost the same thing to say about Mike and Travis." Christopher folded his arms.

Christopher, Kanga and Roo then moved away from Sarah.

"He's right you know." Said a voice in Sarah's brain.

After school Christopher then went to the 100 Acre wood to visit his best friend, Winnie the Pooh.

On the way, he came across Gopher's hole, which strangely had a bulldozer with a wrecking ball outside it.

"What's all this?" Christopher Robin asked.

"That dang company!" Gopher snarled.

"What's wrong?" asked Christopher Robin.

"My new drill was supposed to arrive today! They made a wrong delivery, a bulldozer! You can't use a bulldozer underground!"

"Maybe I can help, did you keep the receipt?" asked Christopher Robin.

"I did. How will that help?" asked Gopher.

"Ah-ha! A phone number, maybe you should come to my house and I'll give them a call….

 **Twenty minutes later…**

Christopher and Gopher were in the forest again.

"Thanks for all your help, Christopher Robin!" Gopher cheered. "A replacement in the morning AND I can keep the bulldozer, though I'll be danged if I know what I'm going to do with it…..

"Hey, sissy!" Travis then appeared. "Stop talking to toy animals!"

"I'm no toy!" Gopher growled.

"Big Baby!" Travis shouted and threw rocks at Christopher Robin. Christopher just managed to dodge the rocks before Travis cycled off.

"What a horrible bully!" Gopher growled.

"I know!" groaned Christopher Robin.

"I think I've found a use for my bulldozer after all!" Gopher grinned evilly. "Let's wait till his family falls asleep and wreck havoc!"

"NO!" replied Christopher Robin. "Too obvious! The police will know it was you!"

"Fair enough, how about the sticks of dynamite, I've got lying around?"

"Now you're talking." Smiled Christopher.

 **THE END!**

 **REMEMBER FOLKS, DON'T MESS WITH CHRISTOPHER ROBIN AND HIS FRIENDS!**


End file.
